Stark Raving Mad
by wollythewhale
Summary: At a party for the Avengers, Loki is dared to use his silver tongue to poke fun at his fellow Avengers, but refuses and Stark rises to the challenge. Comic worthy, extra avengers like spiderman, wolverine, scarlet witch, vision and others.


"No, no I couldn't possibly. I'm afraid you would all take me too seriously." Loki said sheepishly with a smile.

"Who knew you were such a gentle soul." Tony said sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"Oh please, they don't call me silver-tongue for nothing." Loki rebutted, lifting his scotch for a sip.

"So you're just a gentleman then? Charming, kind, no actually ability to back it up." Stark hit right back.

"Says the ex war man. Interesting thought." Loki said, taking another drink.

"I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back. Or however that works." Stark challenged, standing up among the large group of avengers.

"Be my guest. Impress me with your so called Midgardian quick wit." Loki relaxed, sitting back ready for a show.

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that golden antlers, question, could you be anymore-I don't know, prancy?" Stark said with a smirk as he got a few laughs and smiles from the group.

Loki sneered, turning his nose up in the air as Thor chuckled and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him a bit.

"Oh my brother doesn't seem to like your quips, I'd pick another victim for ridicule, he has had his fair share from me." Thor laughed again, knowing full well he had teased his brother restlessly.

"Okay Mr. Lightshow, if fancy deer over here can't handle it, how about I go around the room?" he said turning to everyone, most of them nodding and agreeing.

"Stark, c'mon, is this really mature?" Cap said, his tone serious.

"I don't know pins and stripes, is it?" Tony leaned in as others laughed and oohed his burn. Steve sat there for a second in seriousness before cracking a smile.

"Alright alright, just don't be surprised when someone here doesn't appreciate your 'genius' as you call it."

"Appreciate. Could everyone please be more considerate of others feelings, Cap doesn't like your tone." Tony went on again, getting laughs from almost everyone including Cap. "Here lets do a bonus round, what material have we got here? Let's see; Bruce-my easiest target-"

"Oh boy." Banner said, taking a swig of his ice water.

"You are only slightly passive aggressive-" he said waiting for a response as a few laughs came.

"Haha, nice." Bruce said without a laugh as he took another drink.

"I mean-only when your green." Stark added as more laughs came, including a smile from Banner.

"Who else-ah, Glinda the good witch, with the same powers as the wicked one from the west."

"Can you say that five times fast again?" Wanda said with a grin in her slight accent.

"Any day, say the word. Moving on to Jarvis mark 2, amazing results I never anticipated. Great software, soul and everything, weird thing though is that you're no longer my butler." Tony said, looking straight at Vision who was standing next to Wanda as others chuckled.

"Naturally, everyone must leave the nest eventually. I just so happened to get tired of saying "Yes sir' every time you were about to do something you thought through for a collective of four seconds." The vision said almost emotionless, getting a snicker from Stark at his wit, and more giggles from the group.

"Actually it was three seconds and I'm sure it was tiring as you couldn't yet think in fact- on your own." Stark, said as the Vision smirked and the remark got more ooh's.

"What else, what else. Oh yeah, there are a few bugs-" Stark said, getting interrupted.

"Actually I prefer arachnid." Peter Parker said, raising his hand like a student, as Hank Pym shrugged at the comment and the Wasp grunted. The whole thing becoming more of a spectacle.

"Actually, you get a gold star for raising your hand before speaking and correcting your Professor perfectly...detention." Tony said quickly-strutting a bit and pointing to the door, getting even more laughs.

"Just stating a fact 'Professor'" Peter said as he shot a web up to the ceiling and flung himself upward, landing upside down indian style so everyone could see. "I thought you would know the difference." he said, crossing his arms smartly.

"You believe this kid? Fourteen and he's already a smart-ass. Reminds me of myself." he said pointing up to spidey, as more chuckling ensued. "Don't make me get my suit and come up there." he threatened as Peter laughed, rolling around on the ceiling, then jumping down deftly, landing in his same spot with very little sound, keeping his arms folded.

"Showing off too. Kids these days-unbelievable." Stark said, taking a drink of scotch.

"He's right you know." Natasha agreed, stopping Tony in his continuation down the line.

"Oh do you prefer it too, double-take?" Tony remarked, making Bruces face become a bit more serious.

"Careful there my friend, you wouldn't want Banner to defend his companion now." Thor warned.

"Yes, do be careful, he might body slam you-multiple times." Loki added as the room erupted with laughter, all knowing the story of the first battle of the Avengers long before Loki had joined their rankings.

"I'm sorry, I guess we all know Banner's soft spot-everything plus Natasha. Got it."

This getting a couple of boo's, Tony receded. Natasha turning to Bruce and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess I should stop myself now before I become the biggest pain in ass in the room after Logan here."

Logan smiled, stopping his quiet conversation with Falcon, taking a puff of his cigar and raising his fist, unsheathing just the middle claw, receiving a ton of laughs.

"Aaaand there it is ladies, gentleman, demi-gods, arachnids, and all you weird people." he said, taking a bow, as people clapped and laughed.

Tony sitting down next to Loki, "How was that reindeer games?" he smiled, taking a drink of scotch again.

"Not too bad. Perhaps you have a silver-tongue as well." Loki stated halfheartedly, taking a drink of liquor too.

"Was that an invitation to making out? Because that's making me sort of uncomfortable." Stark said in mock concern as Loki choked on his drink, and laughed out loud, making everyone around them look at him in surprise. Loki not being one to laugh so outright.

"I suppose the only label for you, is stark raving mad." Loki said with a smile.

"I like it!" Tony said, holding his glass in the air and standing again to propose a toast, everyone joining in.

"To the Avengers. Let us all remember-how the world fears our powers, and also remember we are the only ones stopping this planet from being a fiesta of fireworks and a bottle of tequila- in other words- a complete disaster. The Avengers."

"The Avengers!" everyone agreed in almost unison, raising their glasses and then taking a sip.

"Parker! No drinking underage while responsible adults are present-not including me." Tony said, catching the teen with a glass in his hands.

"Aww c'mon." Peter said as Stark snatched the drink from his hands.

"That's for me. You can stick with the root-beer right there champ." he said, mussing the kid's hair. Everyone laughing again, and many more times throughout the night, having the best party anyone could ask for.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and like if you want more!


End file.
